Efficient use of the resources of a wireless network is important to provide bandwidth and acceptable response times to the users of the wireless network. However, often there are many devices trying to share the same resources and some devices may be limited by the communication protocol they use or by their hardware bandwidth. Moreover, wireless devices may need to operate with both newer protocols and with legacy device protocols.